Help:Style guide
:: "A man '''got to' have a code."'' :: — Omar Terminology The name of the podcast. * You should normally refer to it as "The Flop House". ** Its technical name is "The Flop House Podcast", if you're feeling fancy. ** I don't care if you call it "The Flophouse". I don't know why. It just looks okay to me. ** Similarly, I don't care if you leave off the capitalized "The". Doesn't really bother me. * good: ** Amy listened to The Flop House Podcast. ** Then Amy told Basil about The Flop House. * acceptable: ** In turn, Basil told Clara about the Flop House. ** But Clara decided not to mention The Flophouse to Desmond. ** So Desmond has still never heard about the Flophouse. * wormy: ** Somehow, Ernest discovered the flophouse on his own. The name of the podcast if Nicolas Cage is in the movie. * "The Cage Cast" * "The CageCast" ---- The hosts. * Specifically just the Dan/Stuart/Elliott triumvirate: ** "the Original Peaches" ** "the Sad Bastards" ** "the Flophousians" (rarely used) * Temporary hosts: ** "guest host(s)" this does not deserve capital letters. * Generic terms for regular and/or guest hosts: ** "Flopper(s)" ** "host(s)" (duh) ---- The official mascot. * "The Flop House House Cat" ---- The location where the episodes are recorded. * "Dan's apartment" * "the Flop House Studios" (plural, for some reason) ---- The imaginary sack which contains the listener mail. * "the Flop House Movie Mailbag" * "the Movie Mailbag" ---- The entire realm encompassing the podcast, its hosts, and the listeners. * "the Flopiverse" * "the world of The Flop House" General Style Guide Movie Titles * Movie titles are always italicized. ** good: *** Catalina Five-0: Tiger Shark *** Catalina Five-0: Tiger Shark (1990) *** Catalina Five-0: Tiger Shark (1990) by Anthony Spinelli ** wormy: *** "Catalina Five-0: Tiger Shark" Television Series * Television series are italicized, but episode names only appear in quotes. ** good: *** Diff'rent Strokes *** Diff'rent Strokes, "Arnold Faces Fatality" episode *** the "Arnold Faces Fatality" episode of Diff'rent Strokes ** wormy: *** "Diff'rent Strokes" ---- Episode Seek Times * It's nice to provide the offset into the episode's audio file, so the listener can easily skip over the stuff before it. ** On an episode page, references to time offsets on that same episode are done like this. [Pretend that this is the page for episode #133: Bullet to the Head.] *** ** On any other page, offsets should include a link to the episode page: *** ** And if you're referring to the same episode multiple times in a row, it looks better if you use "ibid.": *** *** *** * I use time offsets rounded to the previous 5 second mark. ** (So if Stuart says something at 16:32, I put it down as 16:30.) * I always use two-digit minutes. If the time is before the ten minute mark, I add a leading zero. ** So five minutes and thirty seconds is 05:30. ** And ten seconds is 00:10. Episode Page Style Guide : examples are taken from [[Episode 131: Marmaduke].] Tag : "Because (for some reason) you wanted it, we discuss Marmaduke." quotes, and indented. Official Show Notes : "We hope the psychic damage we endured was worth it do you guys: we finally caved and watched Marmaduke. Meanwhile, Elliott reveals Marmaduke's historical shenanigans, Stuart's Pacific Rim review gets scatological, and Dan would be indulging in blatant Parade-pandering with his Howard Huge reference, if we hadn't recorded before they endorsed us." quotes, and indented. Movie Summary Premise : A one- or two-sentence summation of the story. Story : A longer summation. Better Than Worse Than Final Judgments * I try to keep it simple: category, Flopper, seek time. * I list them in the same order that they occur in the podcast. : example: :* Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @41:45 :* Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @41:50 :* Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @41:50 Episode Highlights Tangents Movie Pitches Quotes Listener Mail Mailbag Song Letters Recommendations * Ideally, recommendations should include the film title, year, director, Flopper, and seek time. * I prefer to sort the recommended films alphabetically by title. (Why? I don't know. I just do!) : Example: :* (Stuart and Elliott) @55:15 :* (Stuart) @1:04:50 :* (Dan) @1:00:10 :* (Dan) @1:03:05 :* (Dan) @1:01:55 Mentioned In Cultural References * Just ignore the Cultural References section. It was a one-time-only experiment to see how much work something like that would require. [Answer: a shitload. I am obviously a crazy person.]